


Dress

by M_The_Muse



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dress Up, Finally Decided to Post This, M/M, Murdoc is in a dress don't question it, No Smut, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_The_Muse/pseuds/M_The_Muse
Summary: Murdoc is in a dress and is cutely gay with Stu.Need I say more?





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PapiMuds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapiMuds/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Papi. I decided to celebrate it by posting the first work you'd ever read from me (edited of course). I added a few new parts, took out things, but I wanted to keep it mostly the same.

Stu calmly lounged on the ratty old couch, the gang had just finished cleaning their new home. Despite having copious amounts of money, they decided on keeping older furniture or other possessions for sentimental reasons. The azure haired man gazed at the cigarette burns singed into the fabric, running his long fingers over the holes. Trying to remember with his spacey mind which were his and which were Murdoc’s, but it all blurred and ran together from the years of substance use. 

He inhaled the steam from his peppermint tea resting on the nearby coffee table, his stomach still upset over the spirits within the house force-feeding him into a stupor. Noodle had checked on him earlier, the now angelic woman tending to him and asking if he’d needed anything. Stu wondered who taught her to be so kind, as every adult in her life weren’t the best role models. He concluded that Russel most likely taught her somewhat proper manners, the man treated her like his own daughter. In reality, she really was one to them all.

The stomping and clattering of bottles queued Stu that Murdoc had already trashed his room, like he did everywhere they lived. A drunken slur of his nickname, Face Ache, followed by a series of thuds and a string of obscenities jolted Stu off the couch. His stomach lurched, but he ignored it to bolt over to the foot of the stairs and check on his probably sloshed bandmate and partner. Murdoc was exactly the way Stu had thought he’d be, minus just one little detail: Murdoc had somehow acquired and was now wearing a dress.

“Muds, where the ‘ell did you get this bloody thing?” Stu asked, trying to lift the man to his feet.

“S’ole it.” Murdoc slurred in a way that would be considered another language to an American, but the Englishman understood him quite well. “Wan’ed ta be a fuckin’ princess for ya.”

“Murdoc, don’t steal anymore.” The tall man practically lifted his shorter counterpart into his arms to guide him to the couch, “We have all this money, but you won’t spend any of it on somethin’ as simple as a dress?”

“Loo’s nice though, righ?” He asked, legs hooking around Stu’s slim waist. “Pick’d it out jus for ya.”

Stu decided to humour the green skinned man. In all honesty, Murdoc did look quite ravishing in the dress. The dusty blue colour matched the striped shirt he wore when they first visited the house, and his green cheeks were flush from the abundance of alcohol the man must have consumed beforehand. With a nod of his head, Stu assured the older man that he looked good in the dress.

“Damn right I look nice. All for ya, Blue ‘ell.” Murdoc slurred, his drunken haze left him with enough ability to lean up and kiss the black eyed man.

After pulling away, Stu lay the man where he was previously on the couch. Settling beside him, it was a bit odd as it was with a height difference like theirs, but they were used to it at this point. He ruffled the man’s shaggy bowl-cut, petting the black locks while Murdoc turned to face him. Stu smiled his gapped grin, watching the man nestle into his shirt while he slurred and laughing drunkenly. Long legs covered by his jeans tangled up with Murdoc’s bare ones, wrapping the man into a full body hug. 

“I love ya, Blue Bell.” Murdoc stated, clearer than any of his past words. “Treat me like ‘m a princ’ss.”

“Why be a princess, when you’re already a queen?” Murdoc’s reaction to that was better than Stu imagined, the man smiling wide, a small cheer of happiness coming from him before kissing Stu again.

“I’d hate to interrupt your daily cuddle time, but we want to go out.” Russel’s deep voice rang through the room.

The large man stood in the entrance of the room, Noodle looking small as ever halfway behind Russel. She waved, and pointed to the door, Russel placing a large hand on her head to acknowledge her gesture. Glancing back at the two on the couch, he motioned for them to get up.

“Russ, Russ.” Murdoc kept repeating, standing and stumbling to the pair at the entrance. “Can you two just go by yourselves?” 

“No way. Last time we went out with you two alone, we came back to both of you passed out in a bathtub full of cold water.” Russel motioned to Stu, who was getting up from the couch. “D had a cold for two weeks, and that delayed our recording by a lot. Me and Noodle vowed never to let you guys be home alone again.”

“But th’as not fair!” Murdoc whined, “Not takin’ the dress off though. Look’n too nice ta change.”

“Do we have to let him go out in that?” Russel asked Stu.

“At least it isn’t his nazi outfit this time.” Stu replied to the man, hooking an arm through Murdoc’s, and stepping close to him. “Plus, it’s a dress. Remember when you wanted to wear a dress for that short?”

“Yeah, yeah. I remember.” Russel sighed, Noodle stifling a giggle at the childhood memory of her role-model in a dress. 

“Right, then let’s go!” Murdoc cheered, having 2D lead him to the backseat. “Noodle shoul’ drive.” 

“No, she’s more of a speeding and racing girl.” Russel objected, frowning at the young woman’s pout. “Sorry baby, but it’s true.”

Russel got into the driver’s seat, Noodle climbing into the passenger side. They began a nice drive out of the suburb they now lived in, more trees than buildings now as the grass grew longer the farther they drove. Murdoc didn’t wear his seatbelt, scooting close and holding Stu for stability and intimacy. Noodle would throw them glances through the rear-view mirror, giving Stu a happy grin, and sticking her arm out the window to feel the air as it moved. 

They stopped down a dirt road, a lake lined with wildflowers in front of the car. A few people were around which gave the appearance of a local gathering spot. The group left the car, Murdoc grasping Stuart’s hand as he tugged at the blue haired man to a tree at the lake’s edge. Noodle removed her fur coat to expose a blue tank top, her shoes already kicked off as she sprinted to the water. Stu watched from the tree as Russel trudged over to the water’s edge, his bare feet leaving large prints into the soft earth with his eyes glinting happily while trained on Noodle. The enormous man waded into the water, Noodle already chest deep into the lake by the time he got to his knees in water.

“C’mon Russel-san, hurry up and get in here! It’s so nice!” Noodle called, her pigtails dripping with water.

“Baby, give me some time.” Russel soothed, “First time swimmin’ since I went to track down ‘D and Murdoc.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t speed up!” Noodle accented her yell with a hearty splash of water to the man.

“Oh, you gon’ get it now, Noods.” Russel yelled playfully, his bulky arms coming together to splash her small frame.

Murdoc and Stu laughed at her small noise before the impact of water knocked her under. The shorter man now sobering up, head on Stu’s shoulder while watching the two play. Noodle popped back up quickly, tackling Russel from behind and grasping his back. She was quickly dunked under from behind, before being grabbed by Russel. Stu ruffled Murdoc’s hair, pecking his cheek for him to focus his attention to Stu. 

“Somethin’ ya like?” Murdoc asked.

“You, but only when you pay attention to me.” Stu answered.

Murdoc chuckled, and kissed Stu on the lips. He pulled away in time to see Noodle get hurled across the lake by Russel, cackling in laughter. Stu cut Murdoc’s wheeze short with a kiss more forceful than the last, just wanting a bit of attention. The tall man knew he was a bit of an attention hog, but being the frontman of a popular band did that to you. Murdoc’s hands in his hair put him at ease, chest swelling with happiness as they continued. 

“I love you.” Stu mumbled, colourless orbs lifted to look at Murdoc.

“Ditto.”

Russel had decided that he’d finished swimming shortly after that, and with nobody to play around with Noodle followed suit. Everyone was resting by the tree as the sunlight was fading from the sky, gazing at the stars above as they were revealed from the dark curtains. A shooting star streaked the sky, it’s blue tail stretching thinly into darkness. 

“I believe it’s time we went home.” Russel mentioned to the group, who seemed to agree. 

“Yeah, I need to shower.” Noodle chirped, rising to her feet like the others.

Once home from another car trip, the band dispersed into their separate places. Noodle raced her usual speedy self up to the shower first, Russel going to his room, and that left Murdoc and Stu to themselves. They cuddled a bit, but Murdoc had some other plans. He lead Stu up to his room, digging through the closet for something.

“Wha’ you lookin’ for?” Stu asked the dress wearing man.

Murdoc didn’t answer, only pulling out an outfit. It was a short dress, stockings, and two hair ribbons. Stu immediately shook his head in a denial to wear it, but Murdoc nodded in a forceful manner.

“Muds, nah! I ain’t wearin’ it!” Stu crossed his arms. “I’m no bird. I don’t need to wear a dress.”

“Yes you are!” Murdoc cried, “I just want to see how it looks, you don’t have to keep it on if you hate it.”

“Fine,” Stu huffed, “I’ll wear it.”

Stu had pulled on the frilly thing, marveling at how comfortable it was. Murdoc smirked at him, now both in dresses, but Stu was just glad they were behind closed doors. Murdoc tied the ribbons in his hair, and helped him pull on the stockings. Stu posed a few times, doing a few with Murdoc, and a few solo. He thought it was a bit silly and emasculating, but he let it slide since he wasn’t the only one in a dress. 

“Do you like it?” Murdoc asked, “Give us a twirl, Blue Bell.”

Stu did as he asked, freezing in his tracks when he noticed a red light in the corner of the room. His face flushed, knowing that he definitely flashed his underwear during the twirl. Murdoc only held his smile, tutting softly. 

“Weren’t supposed to see that camera.” He sighed, “Guess it can’t be helped.”

“Muds! Why are you recording me!” Stu’s voice grew higher in pitch.

“I knew you’d prob’ly never wear it for me again, wan’ed to keep tha’ sight forever.”

“I would’ve if ya hadn’ recorded me!” Stu yelled, stamping the ground with one foot.

Murdoc turned off the camera, locking it into a small chest before Stu could utter a word. Without speaking he began to change back into his normal apparel, and Stu followed suit. Murdoc knew Stu was mad at him, but he was too cute not to record twirling and posing in that beautiful outfit. The blue haired man was nearly done changing with only his shirt left to put on when Murdoc hugged him from behind. 

The tall man was still flush from being recorded, but it darkened when Murdoc ran his hands over Stu’s bare chest and ribs. Black nails feeling each rib, sharp teeth smiling into his back, but slowly raising up to his shoulder and eventually to his neck. Murdoc lightly pressed Stu onto the bed, curling around him to be the big spoon. Peppering the man’s pale skin with kisses, blue hair mixing with black when they finally met lips. Stu turned during the kiss, arms pulling the man closer. They continued like this, breaking away, then going back to it. Only completely stopping when Noodle asked to come in.

“I’ll be cooking tonight guys, Russel deserves a break.” Noodle stated, holding up her towel to cover herself.

“Alright Noods, you go ahead.” Stu twined his fingers with Murdoc’s as he spoke.

“No sex, Toochi. I don’t want to put Russel through pulling you two apart so we can all eat together.” She waved a finger at them, impersonating the woman from before.

They all had a laugh, and she left to get dressed. Alone again, the two opted for some cuddling. Stu turned back so Murdoc could continue spooning him. Murdoc’s chest against Stu’s bare back, his fingers running down the man’s sternum, and ending at his navel. That stopped when Stu took Murdoc’s hands, and raised them to his face to kiss them before placing them over his swiftly beating heart. The green man pressed his crooked nose into Stu’s cheek, legs tangling with Stu’s longer ones.

“Heart’s beatin’ awful fast.” Murdoc cooed, “Tha’ have somethin’ to do with me?”

“You know it does.” Stu smiled, tilting his head to look into Murdoc’s eyes. “It usually always does.”

“Do ya not like it?”

“I love it.” Stu made his point by kissing Murdoc’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out PapiMuds' work. 
> 
> I know I'm not as popular or anything, but I know every read someone gives a work means so much to the author.
> 
> Please give feedback to me, and do me a favour by checking out their work.


End file.
